Sakura the Rainwing
Sakura is KCMDragons OC, please ask permission if you want to use her. Thanks for reading, and please don't edit this page unless there is a mistake Appearance Sakura doesn't worry about her appearance often, however, she basically just looks like an odd colored Rainwing. Sakura is medium size and height for a Rainwing, the only thing different about her looks is that she usually is a black and purple or black and pink color, instead of the normal bright rainforest colors that you usually see Rainwings with. Occasionally, Sakura may make herself a pale pink, or look like a Nightwing. She may also try to hide her emotions from showing on her scales, but it doesn't always work, so instead she tries to show fake emotion on her scales to hide the real colors. History Sakura was born as a normal Rainwing and got her name from the pale pink color she was when she hatched. At first she acted like a pretty normal Rainwing, she had a few friends, but was still kind of curious about certain things. After a while, she started to grow more and more different from her tribe, not being able to sleep as easily, getting easily agitated, and wanting to learn how the world worked. Eventually, she moved down to a Rainwing house near the bottom of the Rainforest, and moved herself away from society. She learned how to experiment with certain things, and decided to become almost like a scientist, creating things that could help other dragons in the war. She also became fascinated with Nightwings and their powers, and why they were so secretive. When Queen Glory had taken the throne, Sakura was pleased but still tried to stay away from the other Rainwings. Eventually, when the Nightwings moved in, she was happy, and even made a friend who taught her how to read and write, but a little later, after hearing more of the Nightwings perspective, she got irritated that the Nightwings weren't able to have their own kingdom anymore, and planned to try to help them in the future. Personality Sakura is extremely determined and has a very different personality from the rest of her tribe. She is extremely loyal, especially to the very few friends she has, and is curious and loves to learn how things work, but also loves competition. She doesn't like being a Rainwing, but still wants her tribe to be respected, and she still likes to sleep more often then other tribes do. Sakura is not particularly good at fighting, but is decent, considering that she has spent nearly her whole life in the Rainforest, which she is planning on running away from soon. She also is very fair, and would never use her venom even if it meant life or death, because to Sakura, venom is almost like a cheat to winning a battle, like being able to kill a dragon, innocent or not, without a chance for them to fight back. She is also color blind to many different colors, this is also a symbol about how she is almost deattached from the world she lives in, and how different from most Rainwings she is. She prefers to keep this to herself to avoid seeming even more different, although some dragons figure it out. Trivia * She likes Mangos. * She sometimes tries to form words and letters on her scales. * She likes to fly around the Rainforest, and is very good at dodging trees. * She is also interested in animus magic, and other uncommon powers. How would you rate this OC? (Please vote!) 10/10!! 8/10 Good, but could be improved. 5/10 She is ok... 2/10 Not that good... 0/10 SHE WAS TERRIBLE! Please give feedback about this character in the comments or on my wall! Thanks! Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Dragonets Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters